Para Pintarte
by Florceleste
Summary: Hay mucho misterio detrás del nuevo pintor real. Vivi no espera que sea una cara tan conocida y los recuerdos la asaltan por sorpresa. Quizás, a pesar de todo, se merezca una oportunidad para pintarla. Si Lufy fue capaz, Vivi también quiere perdonar.


No es lo primero que escribo de One Piece pero por un pelo. La idea nació casi junto con "Aquí, en el Café Araña" y no hay necesariamente una relación entre los dos shots. Espero que les guste y desde ya muchas gracias.

**Extensión: **972.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers de la saga de Arabasta.

**Notas: **Para el prompt "Pasado" de la Tabla Olvidados de la comunidad **devil_fruit** de LJ. 

* * *

><p><span>Para Pintarte. <span>

Vivi acomoda por enésima vez los pliegues de su traje. Acomoda la caída de la túnica azul brillante con una mano y con la otra, intenta ajustar el lazo para que no pierda la forma. Mira en el espejo su imagen, la imagen perfecta de una futura reina.

Entonces suenan los gritos de Carue, desde la ventana. Corre y se asoma, pero Vivi sólo alcanza a ver a la comitiva de la guardia real que guía al pintor al interior del palacio. El misterioso pintor que Igaram seleccionó debe ser alguien muy pequeño, porque su figura se pierde entre los guardias. Tanto secreto le da a todo un toque de aventura. "Seguro se va a sorprender. Pero le prometo que es un gran artista." le había asegurado Igaram.

Vivi suspira decepcionada, y luego observa que su perfecta imagen acaba de deshacerse por completo. Vuelve a intentar acomodarse, ahora con Carue ajustando el lazo con su pico. Al fin, se resigna y acaricia la cabeza de su amigo.

— Gracias Carue.

Observa todo el espacio preparado en la habitación. El gran sillón rojo, la pequeña mesa con una frutera encima, un estandarte con el símbolo de Arabasta rodeado por sus dioses protectores al fondo. Ella preferiría estar estudiando, o encargándose del asunto de la escasez de medicinas al norte del país, o arreglando la agenda de problemas a tratar en el próximo reveri. Pero su padre ha sido tan insistente con esto.

Por ser su cumpleaños número 18, el rey Cobra ha estado más sensible últimamente. Casi le rogó para que posara para un retrato, del mismo modo que su madre lo hizo para ese que cuelga en su habitación. Vivi no tuvo las fuerzas para negarse.

Los golpes en la puerta la hacen saltar un poco de los nervios. Se siente ansiosa por la idea de posar durante horas para alguien que no conoce. Da el permiso para que entren y las puertas se abren dando paso al pintor. Él la saluda con toda formalidad.

— Buenos días, su majestad. — se inclina y no sonríe, sólo la mira fijo como esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. — ¿Lista para comenzar?

Pero Vivi no reacciona. Su apariencia ha cambiado mucho, pero aun así la reconoce. Ya no usa ese vestido y el pequeño sombrero, sino que viste de blanco y negro y luce una boina apenas inclinada sobre su cabeza. Cambió su peinado, ahora el cabello le cae suelto hasta por debajo de los hombros. Pero Vivi la reconoce por que nunca fue capaz de olvidar los rostros de los cabecillas de Baroque Works.

Sólo verla y ya sabe quien es esa niña. Le falta un poco el aire y agacha la cabeza sin dejar de vigilarla con la mirada.

Es curioso que el primer recuerdo que la golpea sea el de Zoro amenazando con cortarse las piernas. La sensación de la cera en sus pies y del terrible calor viene después. La frustración, el miedo, la culpa. Todos los momentos vividos se precipitan es su cabeza sin orden ni conexión.

Siente la ira y las ganas de gritar agolpándose en su garganta, pero se serena.

— ¿A qué viniste?

— A pintar su retrato.

Si Vivi pudiera entrar en la cabeza de la ex- Mss. Goldenweek sabría que su corazón está a mil por hora, que teme al darse cuenta de lo fácil que la reconoció. Recuerda la advertencia de Paula y siente que lo arruinó todo. Ella simplemente quería pintar un retrato hermoso de la princesa más amada de Arabasta. Pero su rostro se mantiene estático, incapaz de mostrar como la asusta ver el ceño de la princesa aumentar. Va a gritar y la niña sabe que será su sentencia de muerte.

La princesa ha aprendido a desconfiar de los marines, pero en este momento se siente tan dolida que se cree capaz de llamar hasta a un vicealmirante si es necesario. Eleva su brazo antes de tomar el impulso y es entonces cuando sus ojos chocan con la marca en su muñeca. La marca de su amistad.

La ira y el dolor parecen esfumarse con sólo verla. En secreto, ella volvió a hacer esa marca específicamente para este retrato. Al verla, recuerda la imagen del hermano de Lufy muerto por la marina. Al mismo tiempo, piensa en la foto de Mss. All Sunday en el diario, cuando aseguraban que ella era una Mugiwara. En ese momento, ella no se extrañó por la noticia. Era propio de Lufy permitir a casi cualquiera unirse a su tripulación. Incluso a un antiguo enemigo.

Había cosas de Lufy que le costaba entender, no que eso significara menos cariño o menos agradecimiento. Ahora cree entender un poco mejor algo de lo que pasa por su cabeza, y no puede evitar sentir mucho respeto por él.

Vuelve a mirar y sólo se encuentra a una niña cargada con una caja de pinturas y un lienzo enorme, y que, al parecer, es una excepcional pintora. Las culpas no pueden borrarse, pero tampoco deberían devorarse el futuro. Sonríe al fin, y cree distinguir un mínimo gesto de sorpresa en la niña.

— Está bien. ¡Entonces estoy lista!

Avanza tranquila y ocupa su lugar, buscando crear un porte tranquilo y amistoso. No desea que su retrato la muestre como una princesa que no es. Carue inclina su pico de ella a la niña una y otra vez, hasta que, a una señal de Vivi, corre a su lado y posa orgulloso. La niña acomoda el lienzo y prepara pinceles y colores.

Vivi aprovecha para asegurarse de que la cruz en su muñeca quede a la vista, casi en el centro del cuadro. Si van a recordarla por ese retrato, desea que también recuerden que es quien es gracias a sus amigos.

— Comienzo. — llega la voz infantil desde atrás del lienzo.

— Sí, por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>Sí, admito que tengo algo con Mss. Goldenweek.

Siempre me pareció un personaje adorable y aterrador a la vez. Para ser sincera, los personajes secundarios de One Piece tienden a conquistarme bien fácil, en especial los villanos. Así que era inevitable para mí empezar en este fandom con este tipo de personajes.  
>De nuevo, cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida, todavía no me creo haber escrito algo sobre estos personajes. Muchas gracias por leer desde ya.<p> 


End file.
